tiempos de piratería
by sayuki yukimura
Summary: Sakura por arte de magia cae en un extraño mundo, ahí conocerá a Luffy un nuevo amigo junto a su hermano Ace resentida y nostálgica tendrá que enfrentarse a un nuevo lugar, al principio su meta es volver a su mundo, pero después de varios sucesos su deseo cambia ¿cual sera la razón? el amor y la amistad son el personaje principal, es un crossover entre sakura cc y one piece.
1. Nuevo Mundo

_**ola aqui les traigo este fanfic, espero y les guste, es un crossover entre sakura cc y one piece, para los que ya han leido just feel better, esta historia no tiene casi nada que ver, porque en esta historia si hay piratas y magos, bien los dejo**  
_

**_Tiempos de piratería_**

_Sakura caminaba apresuradamente por las calles de tomoeda, aun sentía sus ojos arder, a sus 12 años, Sakura kinomoto, alumna de 1ro de secundaria, una de las más grandes magas, podía jurar, que ni las veces que se había lastimado capturando las cartas había sentido tanto dolor como ahora, ¿la razón? Fácil, se había enterado por Tomoyo y Meiling que Shaoran tenía novia…si novia el lugar que Sakura quería ocupar con tantas ansias, ahora estaba ocupado, Shaoran vivía en Hong Kong, por eso se había enterado por sus amigas, Sakura seguía caminando, sin rumbo alguno, solo caminaba estando apunto de correr, ni siquiera se había quitado el uniforme, siguió caminando unos minutos antes de empezar a correr con la mirada gacha, entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba en el parque pingüino, empezó a correr de nuevo, esta vez se adentró en el pequeño bosque que había en ese parque, empezó a bajar la velocidad hasta parar por completo, poco a poco las lágrimas fueron saliendo y chocando contra el suelo, Sakura ni siquiera hacia el intento de detenerlas, siguió llorando un rato más, no sabía si habían sido minutos o horas, y le daba igual, todo lo que quería era llorar para no volver a derramar lágrimas por él, así como Meiling lo había hecho un tiempo atrás, su cabello aun corto se pegó a su rostro en las partes en las que las lágrimas lo alcanzaron, de pronto sintió una gran presencia mágica, y frente a ella apareció una visión, estaba viendo el cielo azul y debajo el inmenso mar, hipnotizada por la belleza y la presencia mágica se fue acercando con el afán de tocar el cielo entonces sintió la briza del mar tocar su rostro, una gran paz la inundo, pero no duro mucho porque sintió como empezaba a caer y como el portal se cerraba._

_-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa h-_

_Lufy volaba por el cielo, si exacto volaba, y no porque tuviera alas o porque estuviera arriba de un animal volador no… él había sido mandado a volar por Bar Tolomeo kuma, aun no podía creer que hubieran perdido de esa manera, lo que más le molestaba era el hecho de no haber podido ayudar a sus amigos ¡a ninguno! Eso era humillante para el que quería ser el rey de los piratas, el no poder ayudar a ninguno de sus nakamas era como decir que no podía con el trabajo de capitán, lo que lo frustraba, estaba preparando sus brazos para estirarlos y agarrarse de tierra, ya que si caía en el mar estaba perdido, en eso estaba cuando vio no muy lejos a una niña en la misma situación que él, ósea: cayendo directo al mar, dirigió sus brazos a la joven y la atrapo antes de que sus brazos lo acercaran a ella, la abrazo por instinto antes de caer en el mar, Lufy sintió como el aire salía de sus pulmones y poco a poco iba perdiendo la conciencia._

_Sakura sintió como caía directo al mar, estaba tan choqueada que ni siquiera utilizaba su magia, entonces sintió como unos brazos la atrapaban y entonces cayó al mar, al darse cuenta de esto intento nadar, también se dio cuenta de que su compañero no podía, entonces tomo uno de sus brazos y lo jalo fuera, una vez pudo tomar aire de nuevo intento sacar un poco más a su salvador pero este solo se hundía, al darse cuenta de que el joven se ahogaría si todo seguía así saco su llave._

_-vuelo- entonces voló fuera del agua con el muchacho entre sus manos mientras mano breaba para que no se le cayera, voló hasta una isla donde bajo al muchacho y entonces desaparecieron sus alas, Sakura cayo de rodillas totalmente cansada, entonces recordó que su compañero se había estado ahogando y empezó a hacerle los primeros auxilios, logrando que este escupiera toda el agua, Sakura casi podía jurar que ese muchacho se había bebido el mar, por la cantidad de agua que escupió, suspiro aliviada al ver que el muchacho estaba bien._

_Lufy pudo sentir como el aire volvía a sus pulmones, entonces abrió los ojos poco a poco, encontrándose con el rostro de una niña de ojos color esmeralda y cabello hasta el cuello de un color castaño claro, que lo miraba preocupada, solo parpadeo un par de veces antes de terminar de enfocar todo a su alrededor, una vez pudo hacerlo se levantó y miro hacia todos lados bastante confundido y luego se enfocó en la niña frente a él que lo miraba confundida, ambos se quedaron mirando un tiempo, ninguno desvió sus ojos de los del otro, logrando así, un duelo de miradas, hasta que…_

_-muchas gracias por sacarme del agua shi shi shi- le dijo mientras mostraba una de sus características sonrisas, haciendo sonrojar levemente a sakura que lo miro sorprendida_

_-yo….este…yo…gra… ¡gracias por atraparme!- dijo haciendo una reverencia mientras seguía hincada, Lufy arqueo una ceja confundido_

_-no importa, por cierto como es que ibas cayendo desde tan arriba- pregunto interesado, mientras Sakura recordaba cómo había llegado ahí_

_-yo…bueno porque caí en un hoyo- respondió nerviosa mientras se rascaba la nuca, Lufy la vio serio por unos momentos que a Sakura le parecieron eternos, luego se hecho a reír a lo que Sakura solo lo miro más confundida, entonces parpadeo mientras Lufy calmaba su risa_

_-¿hay hoyos en el cielo? ¿Y qué hacías allá arriba?- pregunto divertido con un brillo extraño en los ojos que Sakura no supo descifrar, bueno, no es como que ella fuera la mejor persona para descifrar los sentimientos de los demás_

_-y ¿y tú?- pregunto sakura con la firme intención de cambiar de tema, entonces vio como el rostro de Lufy se ensombrecía, no supo si disculparse o esperar a que le respondiera, entonces vio como levantaba la cabeza y la miraba seriamente_

_-perdí contra bar Tolomeo kuma, y él me mando hasta acá- termino de contar dándose cuenta de que Sakura lo miraba confundida_

_-¿bar Tolomeo kuma? ¿Quién es él? ¿Y cómo pudo mandarte volando hasta acá?- pregunto Sakura sin entender de que hablaba el joven frente a ella, quien la miro extrañado y luego la miro seriamente_

_-tu… ¿de dónde eres?- pregunto mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos, aunque Lufy era un tipo inocente e incluso tonto, también tenía sus límites, como para darse cuenta de que la joven o niña frente a él no era de por ahí, además, ¿de donde era esa extraña ropa que llevaba puesta?, Sakura lo miro sorprendida y empezó a dudar, era verdad, ella había caído del cielo, pero eso significaba, que podía a ver caído en CUALQUIER lugar._

_-yo… ¿dónde estamos?-pregunto nerviosa, mientras Lufy dejaba de verla y parecía pasear su mirada por el lugar, que era la orilla de un bosque, luego volvió a mirarla para luego posar una de sus manos detrás de su cabeza y sonreír._

_-la verdad es que no tengo ni idea- esa declaración izo que a Sakura le resbalara una gota por la nuca además de ver perpleja a la persona frente a ella, ¿acaso existía alguien más despistado que ella? Parece que sí._

_-la última vez estaba en el archipiélago saobody, no debemos de star muy lejos- le termino de contar mientras se encogía de hombros, sakura lo vio aún más confundida, ¿existía un lugar llamado archipiélago saobody? Que ella supiera no_

_-yo vengo de tomoeda- le conto intentado que el chico le diera información más detallada, pero se dio cuenta al ver la ceja arqueada del chico de que todo lo que conocía de geografía ya no le servía de nada._

_-¿Dónde está el archipiélago saobody?- _

_-en el gran line por supuesto- contesto con simpleza Lufy, pero al ver la cara de duda de la joven la vio como si fuera la cosa más rara del mundo, pero en ese momento se pudo escuchar el sonido de un cañón, Lufy paro la bola del cañón como siempre hacia, Sakura solo lo veía sin podérselo creer…ese muchacho se estiraba como si fuera de goma, antes de que pudieran atacarlos otra vez, Lufy tomo la mano de Sakura y empezó a correr rumbo al bosque, corrieron por un largo rato, antes de parar en lo que parecía el centro del bosque, Sakura se encogió un poco por el miedo, y volteo a ver a su compañero que se paseaba por el lugar como pedro por su casa, luego se dejó caer en el piso y le sonrió_

_-oe, ¿Cuál era tu nombre?- pregunto como si nunca los hubieran atacado con cañones, ni la hubiera visto como una loca_

_-yo…mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto- el muchacho le sonrió aun mas_

_-¿Sakura? Que extraño nombre, jamás lo había escuchado en alguien…bueno yo soy Monkey D. Lufy y ¡seré el próximo rey de los piratas!- esta declaración sorprendió aún más a Sakura, "¿rey…de los piratas? … ¿pero los piratas dejaron de existir hace mucho?...o ¿es que acaso estoy en otro universo"._

_**¿les gusto? espero realmente que si, y también espero sus comentarios al respecto, bueno gracias por leer**  
_


	2. el encuentro

_**Hola perdón por la tardanza este capitulo va dedicado a Patty medina-san que me a apoyado, espero te guste el capitulo y perdón por haberme atrasado y no haber cumplido mi promesa pero tenia un bloqueo de escritor espero ahora actualizar mucho mas seguido al igual que con mi otra historia...**_

_**¡bien a leer!**_

_Tiempos de piratería_

_Sakura despertó después de recibir un leve golpe en su mejilla_

_-kero…solo un poco más- pero otro golpe le hizo arrugar la nariz y cerrar fuertemente los ojos, sin intención de abrirlos, pero se vio obligada a hacerlo después de otro golpe en su rostro, esta vez mucho más fuerte que los anteriores_

_-¡kero!- dijo enojada hasta que se dio cuenta que a su lado no estaba su fiel amigo kero, sino un joven moreno de cabellos azabaches, que estaba DEMASIADO cerca de su rostro, Sakura enrojeció fuertemente y se separó bruscamente golpeando por accidente el rostro de Lufy, quien despertó alterado y adoptando una pose de pelea, hasta que se dio cuenta que no había nadie aparte de ellos_

_-eh… ¿y el enemigo?- pregunto mientras que a una aun sonrojada Sakura le resbalaba una gota_

_-no…no lo hay- tartamudeo mientras bajaba la mirada para intentar esconder su sonrojo, no es que le gustara Lufy, aunque tenía que admitir que era guapo y tenía una gran personalidad, pero no sentía más que amistad por él, pero no estaba acostumbrada a tal cercanía, ya hacía un mes de haberlo conocido, un mes desde que descubrió que ya no estaba en su mundo y no tenía idea de cómo volver, y un mes desde que había empezado a huir de los marines junto a Lufy, aun recordaba las sorpresas que se llevó, y aún más al descubrir ese extraño poder suyo que le permitía estirarse como goma_

_- (flashback) -_

"_¿acaso estoy en otro mundo?" el rostro de Sakura era un poema, Lufy paso su mano por enfrente del rostro de Sakura varias veces para hacerla reaccionar, pero entonces Sakura recordó otro echo importante, hace unos minutos había visto como la persona frente a ella se inflaba y detenía una bala de cañón, algo prácticamente imposible, bueno para alguien sin magia_

_-¿Cómo…como lo hiciste?- Lufy ladeo el rostro y arqueo una ceja_

_-¿hacer que?-_

_-e…eso…inflarte y estirarte ¿Cómo lo hiciste?- pregunto viendo a los ojos a Lufy, una mirada sorprendida y a la vez curiosa_

_-a eso, bueno es porque comí la fruta gomu gomu no mi- dijo orgulloso mientras ponía una mano sobre el otro brazo_

_- (fin flashback) -_

_Y así toda la noche se la paso contándole sobre ese nuevo mundo, sus aventuras, su tripulación y amigos que habían hecho en el viaje e incluso de su hermano mayor, luego viajaron por la isla, también ella tuvo que cambiar de ropa, ya que su uniforme todos lo veían como algo realmente raro, consiguió un poco de ropa, no de su estilo, e incluso para nada afeminado, pero era mejor, así andaba más cómoda, la ropa consistía en una blusa holgada de algodón de mangas largas hasta por debajo de la cintura, un chaleco café y unos chores holgados hasta las rodillas, ya que las personas que le habían dado la ropa eran hombre más grandes, por eso mismo la ropa era grande, llevaba unas botas cafés hasta las rodillas, su aspecto era el de toda una pirata de sus libros de historia, pero por lo que había escuchado de Lufy los piratas de ese mundo vestían como querían incluso de traje, pero por ahora tenía que conformarse con eso, se acercó a Lufy y empezaron a recoger las pocas cosas que tenían, habían batallado bastante para obtener comida, especialmente porque Lufy era un balde sin fondo, se las habían arreglado robando a otros piratas que según Lufy eran novatos, empezaron a caminar por el bosque, Lufy cantaba una extraña canción de piratas y Sakura solo observaba el paisaje y los animales que se les cruzaban maravillándose con las criaturas que veía, cuando llegaron a un pueblo que estaba a orillas del bosque Lufy salió corriendo sin esperar a Sakura que lo perdió de vista_

_-¡Lufy-san!-_

_- Lufy posvate-_

_-¡comida!- mi olfato capto un gran olor así que corrí a buscarlo, pero por alguna razón aun no la encuentro todavía aunque creo haber visto a alguien conocido ¿Quién podría ser? Nah que importa yo quiero comer~, corro siguiendo el suculento aroma pero estoy seguro de haber escuchado que me llaman, ¿será mi estómago que pide comida? ¡Sí! Eso debe ser, comida espérame~ sigo sin encontrar el lugar de donde viene el aroma, pero ¿Por qué he dejado de correr? Si estoy moviendo los pies… ¡espera! Ese sombrero yo lo conozco ese no es... ¡¿Ace?!...¡es mi hermano!_

_-¡Lufy! Cuanto tiempo- me saludo levantando una mano como es su costumbre_

_-¡Ace! ¿Qué haces aquí?- pareció pensarlo un poco pero luego me volvió a sonreír_

_-estoy buscando a barba negra y luego te vi… ¿y tú que haces aquí?- pregunto de vuelta mirándome curioso_

_-pues yo…- no termine de hablar cuando oi que alguien gritaba mi nombre, entonces recordé a mi compañera_

_-¡Lufy-san!- Ace volteo al igual que yo a ver a la niña que se nos acercaba corriendo_

_- posvate-normal-_

_-¡Lufy-san!- gritaba Sakura bastante agitada mientras corría hacia Lufy sin darse cuenta de que otro pelinegro le acompañaba, una vez estuvo a su lado fue cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia del moreno pecoso que la miraba curioso, Sakura nerviosa hizo una reverencia_

_-h…hola ¿perdón los interrumpo?- Ace sonrió divertido por la actitud de la menor, que estaba nerviosa por una razón desconocida para ambos morenos_

_-¿Quién es ella Lufy? ¿Un nuevo miembro?- le pregunto curioso a su hermano ya que no se había enterado de nada parecido_

_-ella es Sakura Kinomoto, no es de mi tripulación la conocí hace unos meses…sabes ella es de otro mundo- le conto a su hermano su descubrimiento con estrellas, mientras Ace lo miraba sorprendido y luego a una sonrojada Sakura que se sentía avergonzada de que contaran la forma en la que llego a ese mundo, Ace se sorprendía cada vez más de los relatos de su hermano menor, desde que lo separaron de sus amigos hasta la historia de cómo conoció a Sakura y todo lo que sabía de ella, de vez en cuando volteaba a verla descubriendo su gran sonrojo y su mirada nerviosa, solo podía reír divertido ante eso._

_-oe Lufy y si mientras comemos platicamos y nos presentamos de una mejor manera-_

_-¡sí! ¡Comida!- grito Lufy totalmente emocionado mientras salía corriendo dejando atrás a sus acompañantes…de nuevo… Ace solo lo vio con una sonrisa nerviosa al igual que Sakura, volteo a verla antes de hacer una reverencia que sorprendió a Sakura en sobre manera que hasta se volvió a sonrojar._

_-gracias por cuidar de mi hermano todo este tiempo…sé que él es algo molesto e idiota por eso es difícil soportarlo por eso te agradezco y te pido lo sigas haciendo- le dijo calmadamente sin dejar de hacer la reverencia mientras Sakura negaba con los brazos totalmente nerviosa y con un gran sonrojo._

_-no…no tiene nada que agradecer e…e…- Sakura dejo de mover los brazos para mirar a Ace totalmente nerviosa pero con un deje de vergüenza, Ace entendió la indirecta y se reincorporo para sonreírle_

_-Portagas D. Ace, mucho gusto- se presentó recordando que no lo había hecho_

_-A…Ace-san la que debería de agradecer soy yo por ayudarme, yo…estoy tan agradecida con Lufy-san por todo- murmuro bajando la cabeza mientras recordaba como Lufy la había ayudado todo ese tiempo y había sido su único apoyo, sintió como Ace le acariciaba la cabeza y levanto la misma sorprendida mientras sonreía como si nada, eso en un principio la desconcertó pero después entendió el mensaje y sonrió con dulzura._

_-Ace-san ¿quiere mucho a su hermano no?- pregunto aunque ya creía saber la respuesta_

_-lo entiendo yo tengo un hermano mayor que siempre me molesta pero cuando estoy en problemas siempre me ayuda- conto con cierta melancolía por ni haber visto a su querido hermano en mucho tiempo, lo cual Ace noto._

_-pues si… Lufy es uno de los primeros que creyó en mí y no pienso decepcionarlo, además es imposible no querer aun idiota como el, Sakura y Ace rieron ante el comentario y empezaron a caminar hacia donde creían que estaba el protagonista de su plática, cuando lograron encontrarlo este ya se encontraba devorando una gran cantidad de comida y todos a su alrededor lo miraban sorprendidos, ambos se sentaron junto a él y le robaron un plato de comida de la montaña que había en la mesa teniendo como resultado un queja por parte de un Lufy con la boca llena._

_-¡¿O…oe?!- exclamo sorprendida Sakura cuando Ace dejo caer su rostro en el plato de comida sin haber terminado de masticar lo que tenía en la boca._

_-¿Ace-san está bien?- pregunto preocupada mientras se acercaba al joven, y a unos centímetros de su rostro pudo escuchar los ronquidos, Sakura se alejó totalmente desconcertada_

_-¿e…esta…durmiendo?-_

_-si…Ace tiene la habilidad de quedarse dormido cuando está comiendo- le dijo Lufy totalmente calmado como si hablaran del clima_

_-¡esa no es una habilidad!- gritaron todos los hombres del lugar que se habían acercado haber junto con Sakura que después no pudo más que reírse, si algo había aprendido esos últimos dos meses era a tomarse las cosas un poco más a la ligera y todo gracias a Lufy, la comida siguió de la misma forma y la termino pagando Ace ya que ni Lufy y mucho menos Sakura tenían dinero, los tres caminaban por el bosque cuando un jabalí tuvo la mala suerte de cruzarse en su camino, y fue cazado por ambos varones que ya tenían hambre otra vez, en especial el menor, ahora se encontraban alrededor de una fogata donde estaban asando al jabalí, Sakura realmente no entendía cómo es que ya tenían tanta hambre, de pronto Ace dejo de comer y miro a Sakura curioso quien le devolvió la mirada, ganándose una mirada y sonrisa divertida de Ace y por consecuencia un sonrojo de Sakura, Ace volvió a reír por la actitud de la chica._

_-y dime Sakura ¿Qué tipo de poder tienes? Lufy dijo que tienes uno- ambos morenos la miraron expectantes mientras Sakura se debatía entre si decir la verdad o no, después de todo en aquel lugar la magia no era exactamente rara como en su mundo, suspiro y los miro nerviosa._

_-pues yo…yo soy una maga-_

_**¿que tal les gusto? espero que si se que no es nada pero me esforzare ya que ahora viene lo interesante si saben a lo que me refiero si siguen el patron de la serie ¿no? bueno por favor dejen sus reviews no les tomara mucho tiempo en cambio si no lo dejan cortan mi inspiración bien adiós y suerte**_


End file.
